


My Dearest

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: A simple and vanilla PWP.





	My Dearest

“Oh, Chloe.”

It was a soft, delicate voice. He would never let anyone else hear it, only his precious Chloe, lips tracing the shell of her ear.

Her eyes were closed, head tilted. Perfect, dewy lips parted as he pulled away from her. His hands met the edges of her face, drawing down to lift her chin by his fingertips. Her ice blue eyes met his, and soon after their lips met, too.

Dainty little hands, they fell to Kamski’s shoulders, resting there before moving to undo his hair, threading through the pitch-black locks and smoothing out the kinks. He hummed against her mouth, a quiet, simple pleasure having his hair and scalp stroked. His own hands slipped down Chloe’s sides, slow and deliberate, and he loved how she tensed into him with the slightest arc of her back, standing on the balls of her feet.

His mouth opened against hers, and with it her tongue slid past his. He felt her hands pinch the fabric of his robe, and he undid the tie, allowing her to push it off, to let it pile on the floor. He took her hands, though unwilling to part from their kiss, and pulled her back towards the bed. As he sat, she lifted her leg to half-straddle him, dress hiking up around her waist. He looked up at her, pale eyes in awe of such a pretty little thing, her smile he knew tasted as sweet as it looked.

He found the zipper at the side of her dress, slowing undoing it. Chloe pulled it from the top and over her head, over her golden hair, beneath she was wearing only a navy pair of panties, her breasts already free.

Elijah circled her nipple with his thumb, her lips parting to let out the softest gasp. A delicious little thing he almost missed if he hadn’t been so attentive to her face. He pinched it, rolled it, and she bit her lip.

Both hands over her soft breasts, he kneaded them as her hips moved against him, her hands cupping his to apply further pressure. He squeezed and let himself fall back, adjusting himself to fully lay on the bed. She hovered over him, neat ponytail tickling his shoulder until her lips found his again, and he was fueled with fervor, pulling her flush against him, sharing kiss after kiss, face beginning to grow warm.

She tugged down her panties, and in turn he slipped out of his briefs.

His fingers pressed against her, feeling the build of wetness as she bit her lip again. He teased her, sliding his fingers back and forth, teasing her clit. He finally pulled away. His breathing was as steady as he could manage with a hard swallow. As she tugged him hard, she replaced herself above him. Her legs wrapped around him as she let herself down, her slit over his hardening cock, rocking against him shallowly. He closed his eyes with a deep groan, feeling her warmth and wanting to feel more.

Chloe’s hand took him again, stroking with a firm grip, and Elijah simply let himself feel her, head laid back, a hand at his chest. His cock swelled in her hand, and he opened his eyes to find her admiring his face with that pleasant little smile of hers. She lifted herself, cock in her hand, and teased the tip against herself. The head of his cock was soon coated with her juices, a string still attaching them.

He swallowed again, anticipating, the ache beginning to become him as he felt his pulse throb in his groin.

“Please,” he whispered.

She gave in to him, slowly enveloping him, her eyes half-lidded as he filled her. She opened up for him so easily, so perfectly, _made_ for him. She made a throne upon his hips, back straight, hands pressed against his abdomen. She felt over the hard contours of his musculature, over his abs, his sides, and she lifted herself again, slowly, leaving his cock slick. He was still growing harder even from inside her, even as she fell back down against him. Chloe’s quiet gasps roused him so deeply, being filled by him. 

She moved quicker, up and down, up and down - it made his abdomen twitch with excitement.

The gyration of her hips, her warmth around him made him dizzy. He took up her hands, lacing their fingers together and beginning to thrust up into her. Her voice broke through, mouth agape with sudden cry, but as he kept a steady pace (in spite his body aching, wanting more) she gave way to blissful sighs, squeezing his hands every now and again.

“ _Elijah_ ,” she whimpered, using her legs to anchor herself. Riding him in time with his thrusts, she rolled her hips at every contact, every slap of skin. His breathing began to labor, fire pooling in his belly as he watched the beautiful sight before him, of his dearest Chloe unraveling above him.

She gave him the quietest moans, as soft as a breeze as she grew stiff, unable to keep moving as Elijah’s cock worked her faster.

He hummed, a deep sound from his throat as he blinked, the slightest roll of his eyes as he felt tightness in his stomach. He opened his mouth, though no sound came. Instead, he came, filling Chloe with his claim on her. A few more thrusts, as he gave her all he had (for the moment).

They slowed, then stopped, Chloe astride him still. He stared at her, her eyes closed and face turned to the side. She looked beyond ethereal, debauched with pink cheeks and upturned brows, a purse of those permanently flower-petal lips. Elijah slow sat up, and she in turn fluttered open her eyes and pulled herself away from him, his cock leaving her. He couldn’t help himself as he pressed forward, kissing her again, addicted to her entirety.

He guided her gently to lay on her back, her hand closed loosely at the center of her chest. In spite of her glowing state, her androidic physique allowed her to be far more energetic than he could possibly imagine (or keep up with, try as he might).

He situated himself between her legs, tongue darting out against her slit, hearing a quick _Oh_ from her. He smiled, trying to hide his grin as he let his tongue draw long between her folds, his lips encasing around her red nub. She inhaled deeply, and he was so pleased with himself for having programmed that reaction – she, nor any android, need not breathe, but the sound of it was always nice to hear. After all, androids need to move like us, breathe like us, blink like us.

And she did so much more than that, body tense for a moment as he sucked her clit, tongue teasing her. He kissed it, tongue diving into her, drawing out both his and her fluids. He didn’t mind the taste of his own salt, especially not if she continued to gasp the way she did. He spread apart her legs, mouth hot and open against her slick pussy, lapping up her wetness. Her hips began to move again, her voice melodic as she sighed, trying so hard not to squirm. Her back arched, and her mouth ajar, no sound left her as she came, the fluid gushing from her came as a surprise to Elijah. He sucked in his lips, drinking what he could. His fingers joined, in and out they went as his tongue teased her swollen clit. Faster his fingers moved, and harder he sucked until Chloe yelped and another flow of juice wet his chin. His tongue dove inside her, to taste her, though factory-made it was still a delectable flavor.

He sat up on his knees, wiping his face. As she, too, tried to sit up, he stopped her, fingertips holding her down. Her brows furrowed, but she laid back down, Elijah’s form practically engulfing her. His fingers moved inside her, fast and shallow with wet sounds, and Chloe’s body convulsed, growing taut as yet another wave of clear cum squirted over his hand. But he didn’t stop, and her voice raised, louder than it had before. Her hips rose, her legs tried to close, and her head turned to the side. A loud moan escaping her as her pussy gushed one last time, her body trembling beneath him, gripping the sheets. Elijah brought his slick hand to her lips and without hesitation she took in his fingers, suckling lightly while looking up at him.

“Oh, Chloe,” he repeated. “My Dearest Chloe.” 

He pulled his hand away from her, wiping it against the sheet. He left the bed, pulling her with him, against him, and she stood there, even if their legs were shaking. They pressed their weight against one another, in part for support, in part for simple closeness.

Embraced by him, in turn her arms wrapped around him, too.


End file.
